custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Followers
The Immortal Followers are a secret organization fighting by the Deity of Nothingness. Their goals are unknown, though they wish to defend the universe. History The group was founded over one trillion years ago on another planet filled with evil in the BIONICLE universe. Originally, the group had only three members, and their mission was to destroy the planet they lived on for so many years. They had devised a plan to destroy the planet in an explosion, go to Spherus Magna and find refuge in the Matoran Universe if the planet did get destroyed, like the Rumors said they would. Rumor had it that a Great Being fortress was their home planet, and the Beings had just devised a plan to plug up the hole, but they died in the explosion before announcing their plan to the other Great Beings. After hearing their plan they went to Spherus Magna in the Core War to try to plug up the protodermis, but they failed and the result led to global devastation, which makes it their fault everything happened to Mata Nui. After ending up on Aqua Magna, the group sought to find more members in this new strange universe. After having several other beings join, the followers went on to their next task: build a new secret base. They looked everywhere for a good location or an old abandoned fortress, but found nothing suiting their needs. The Deity of Nothingness then decided to create an alternate dimension and build a castle near the middle. Inside, the others found everything to their liking. Once the base was set up and everyone was settled, they now had a new task of finding and killing a being known to many at this point as "Makuta". After failing, they convinced a Toa to find the six destined Toa Metru and transform them, but they failed after learning Toa Lhikan was going to do the same thing. Pretty soon, they settled down for a while and disbanded. Some time after, they were called back together to talk about a Makuta gone rouge. Some suggested kill him, others said let him go, some Toa could be sent to find and destroy him. After the death of Teridax on Spherus Magna, not much was happening for the group. but now they have found a new task to keep them busy: guard the newest phoenix Matoran, Teron. Although he could have used more guards, they only sent one: Shadowsnake. Once he was away, the group now searches for new tasks to keep them busy. Members *Deity of Nothingness (Leader) *The "Elementals" *Shadowhawk *Shadowsnake *Trilax *Tentro (currently posing as Glatorian) *Nobody - shapeshifter whose true form is unknown *Gelu - Secret operative on Spherus Magna *A Dark Hunter who quit after failing a mission *A member who quit after his teammate died *A member who died on a mission *Two Matoran who quit *An Agori *Three Toa Hordika (one killed) *A Glatorian who retired *Lezius (Shadowhawk's wings in Toa form;somehow caused by the Ignika recreation) *Mexus - Cyborg Po-Matoran;spy *The Hunters. Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Immortal Followers Category:User:Toa 95